clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Trophies
Trophies are the basis upon which status is earned. Trophies can be gained or lost when attacking or being raided. ---- *'Summary' **You gain or lose trophies by either winning or losing Multiplayer Battles. Trophies can also be won or lost when your village is raided. If your defense wins, you gain trophies; if your attacker wins, you lose trophies. There are four reasons for controlling your trophy count: **#To gain rank on the various leader boards: My League, Top Players (Global and local) and Top Clans. You are also ranked against your own clan members. **#To control which relative trophy level players you can attack. **#To control which relative level trophy can attack you. **#To be able to join different clans. ---- *'The Leaderboard' **The leaderboard is determined by the number of trophies a player or clan has. **On each leaderboard, the top 200 trophy holders are listed. **If your clan does not appear in the top 200 you may view its rank when you scroll to the bottom of the "Top Clans" tab with two clans in front of your rank and two behind it. **To see how the collective clan trophy count is calculated, see Clan Ranking. ---- *'Matching' **When choosing a village to raid, you will be matched with people who have about the same number of trophies as you. (NOTE: the exact number or mechanics of this matching are unknown. However, you may currently attack/be attacked by players with a trophy difference as much as ~230 lower or higher than your own as of April 2013) **A very common tactic is for high level players to deliberately keep their trophy counts low, so that they can be matched with weaker opponents. This is called farming. ---- *'Top Clan Rewards' **Players compete to have the most trophies and to bring their clan to the top of the leaderboard to receive Gems. At the end of every two weeks, the top 3 clans receive Gem rewards divided equally amongst the top 10 players of those clan. **The rewards are thus: ***First place clan: 20,000 Gems (2,000 Gems to each top 10 player). ***Second place clan: 10,000 Gems (1,000 Gems to each top 10 player). ***Third place clan: 6,000 Gems (600 Gems to each top 10 player). **Despite the perception of many lower level and lower trophy count players, the reward system does not actually significantly benefit the top players in any way. In fact, as reported by Jorge Yao himself, the gems received are "not even noticable" in comparison to the number he spends on a daily basis. ---- *'Leagues' **As of April 17, 2013, you may now join a Trophy League. See picture to right for the required trophy amount for each League. **Bronze League requires 400 Trophies, which is not listed. These are each further divided into 3rd, 2nd, and 1st divisions, except for the Champion League. **Click here for more information. ---- *'Trivia' **Many Gold+ players call Trophies 'cups', as it is easy to say and type. **Some Clans and players like to challenge each other to trophy contests for a bit of "in house" rivalry. **You can also get gems from winning a certain number of trophies through the Sweet Victory and (indirectly) League All-Star achievements. For Sweet Victory, 1250 trophies gives you 450 gems. For League All-Star, for 2,000 trophies you receive 250 gems, for 2,600 trophies you receive 1,000 gems, and for 3200 trophies you receive 2,000 gems. **It is impossible for players to have a negative trophy count. However, successful attacks against players with zero trophies still reward trophies to the attacker, and unsuccessful attacks at very low trophy counts give more trophies to the defending player than they take away from the attacker. This adds more total trophies to the game, causing inflation. This phenomenon is particularly noticeable at higher rankings: at one point in time no player had more than 3,000 trophies, but as of late 2013 many top players had more than 4,000 trophies. **You can win up to 60 trophies in an attack. These are revenge attacks, because you cannot win more than 34 trophies in a normal, non-revenge attack. **You cannot gain or lose trophies in a Clan War, even though you are attacking other players. Trophies are only won and lost during regular multiplayer attacks. Category:Gameplay Category:Raiding